Sweeter on the outside
by MelodyGrace1809
Summary: Riley finds out something she shouldn't have. What happens? Obviously I don't own GMW. Important Authors note Chapter 2.
1. Version 1

I can't wait to see Maya. I know I see her every day but waiting to see her again every night is _torture._

She has the ability to make the worst day the best day. Every day is the best day for me, but I don't think anyone really understands why.

 _Today was even better than yesterday, and yesterday was the best day ever! I'd think about tomorrow, but I'm afraid I'd burst into sparkles!_

I laugh at the memory. Katy is just like her daughter. She knows me so well. That was the day maya wanted to be me.

But I don't think anyone understands why I feel that way. Everyday I see my favourite person ever. Maya. I get to spend my whole day doing whatever with her. I think that a day is the best when really I know that I'm going to have the best time with Maya tomorrow.

I like to overthink. If Maya ever arrives a single minute late, I will think something is wrong. Either she is sick;

 _Oh, I could never get sick_

I remember those words distinctly. And I know she is never sick... unless she's drunk, and she usually crashes here when that happens.

Or she is mad at me... but I have never seen Maya mad. And I mean "holding a grudge" mad. She doesn't have the capacity for anything more than a day being mad at one of her friends.. I have only ever seen her properly upset about her father, and even so she blames herself and not him.

She definitely can't feel the same way I do, or else she would never leave this place.

Hopefully she just reacts different.

'Where is she?' I demand to myself. As if the question summoned her, my blonde beauty jumps through the window.

'Miss me, did ya?' She grins and raises her eyebrow.

I nod truthfully. I can't lie to her, but I don't think she understands how much I really mean it.

'Peaches...' I begin to speak, but decide against it. No friendships need ruining today.

'Yeah sweetie?' Those pet names will be the death of me someday.

'Oh nothing, I was just saying that we should get going.'

'Where, honey?' It's a Saturday, so there isn't any school and nothing is planned, but I need an excuse to get out with her, and try to ignore anything running through my mind.

'Anywhere, Maya. I don't care. Just out. Please?'

She looks at me inquisitively. Oh no. I said something too obvious. Then her expression loosens. Phew.

'Okay, let's go!'

...

We take the subway to Topanga's, like ususal. I never stop overthinking, but it's better that she's here. I guess it's easier to keep my mind off her when she is with me?

 _You know, it is possible that you're too close_

Lucas doesn't get it. He loves me, but he doesn't understand. I don't feel close enough. Not if she could take a break from me. Not if she can be 1 minute late.

'Honey?' She asks me, waking me from my daydream. 'Thinking about Lucas again?'

'Uhh...' she knows me too well. But I'm not thinking of him the way she assumes.

'What do you want?'

I order a smoothie, and we sat down in our usual spot. Maya sits next to me and I put my arm around her. I love using the excuse that we're really close friends to touch her.

 _I went on one date with him, poured a smoothie on his head_

I know Maya doesn't like Lucas, but that sentence didn't make sense. Maya and I have poured so many things over each other's heads. That worries me.

Farkle, Lucas and Zay walk in.

'Hey guys'. I wave them over.

We sit in our usual seats, Lucas between me and Maya. Even though Lucas is straight in the middle, Maya inches away from him, toward the edge of the seat, and curls up slightly.

Farkle, as usual began speaking about some event in the news. 'So did you hear about the little girl who was kidnapped?'

It was not directed towards me, because they still think of me as a child. There were a few remarks from Lucas and Zay, but Maya stayed silent, looking at the floor.

Interested, I join the conversation, 'No, what happened to the poor soul?' I can't say anything without sounding like a little angel.

'She... Riley do you really want to know?'

I get slightly annoyed when people think I'm too innocent. 'Farkle, I'm older now, I think I already know about the bad things happening in the world. Tell me, please.'

'She was raped Riley. A six year old girl was raped. And then she was killed. I'm sorry Riley. I shouldn't have said anything.'

Maya stands up and runs out of the cafe.

I can't. I cant go comfort her while I am feeling so messed up already. But it's instinct. I run after her, but she runs away from me. I call after her, but she ignores me. This is my worst nightmare coming true.

'Maya, Peaches, please come back.' I grab her arm, and she turns around and looks at me, tears streaming down her face.

'Can we go home please Riley? And can we forget about all this?'

I decide to turn the tables and say Maya's usual line. 'Whatever you want.'

...

We sit in the bay window in silence, Maya's head on my shoulders. These are the moments I live for, when it's just us and nobody bothers us.

'Why did you run away, Maya?'

'I told you not to ask. Please, I just wanna sit here and talk about anything else. It's behind us. Please, Riles?'

'Ok...' I nearly don't say anything. But Maya has never kept anything from me. And I'm not letting her.

'Were you upset because of that girl?'

'Yeah, Riley, now please drop it?'

No. There's something more. She isn't just upset about a girl's rape and murder. There is something deeper.

I go to see her mom, because Katy knows me so well and would definitely know what's going on. I tell Maya that my mom wants my help somewhere, and she should go back to the bakery to see the boys.

...

'Mrs Hunter? I need your help. Maya is worrying me.'

'Whats wrong with my baby girl?' She seems so worried. I'd didn't mean to scare her.

'Earlier, we were talking about the girl in the news who was raped and murdered. Then Maya ran away crying. She... doesn't want to talk about it, but I hate to see her sad.'

Katy immediately understands what information I need. 'Riley... if Maya wants to tell you, she will. Sometimes secrets need to be kept for your own good. She... doesn't want to make you worry'

'I wish people would stop treating me like the innocent little baby I used to be all those years ago!' I suddenly yell. I care too much for Maya to let her keep anything inside. It's a long shot, but I have to guess at this point.

'Mrs Hunter, please excuse me for asking, but... was Maya raped?' Katy looks taken aback, and hesitant to reply.

'Riley, it was a long time ago. She hadn't even met you yet. It's nothing you need to worry about.'

I was right to say that Katy is just like her daughter. She doesn't want me to worry.

...

I go as fast as possible to see Maya. We sit in silence until we reach our sacred bay window.

'Is there anything I could possibly say or do to hurt you?'

She has loosened up from earlier, and practically looks like she forgot everything. 'No, honey'

I pause before I say my next sentence. 'I know you were raped when you were younger.'

Her calm composure has suddenly disappeared. 'Riley, how could you invade my privacy like that?' she screams at me.

 _It is possible that you're too close_

No. I don't know her at all, I just realize. And even if we were, I can guarantee that we're not anymore. So much for not ruining any friendships today.

And she is gone. Out the window. Suddenly one minute late doesn't seem so bad anymore, for I don't think she'll be back through that window tomorrow morning.

...

I can't sleep. How do I sleep when I know my sweet peaches is angry with me. When I know my only hope has been shattered?

I always cherished the nights she slept here. We would lie in darkness and talk for hours. Even though she doesn't sleep here every night, my bed feels empty without her.

...

I was right. She isn't here. I have to go to her house. She is actually mad at me this time.

'Peaches, I'm so sorry, I just needed to know what was upsetting you.'

'I told you. To drop it. Why did you have to go and ask my mother? I didn't want you to know!' She is on the verge of crying, I can tell, but she is holding strong to seem mad and brave. It just me makes me love her more.

'What did you think would happen if I knew?'

'You would think I'm weak. Feel sorry for me. Or leave me.'

WHAT? How could she think that?

'Riley, I have been scared my whole life. Then I met you. You're the only one who could possibly think I was flawless. Now you know. I'm sorry. Please leave me alone for today.'

'Maya...'

'NO. Please, go away!' She yells at me.

I can't say no to her. Although it hurts like a million knives stabbing me all over, I force myself out of her small apartment.

She is actually mad at me now. This is the worst thing that could possibly happen.

 _I just need to take a break. From what? From... you._

I want to give her her space, but I love her too much. A break for day was bad enough, but I fear our friendship won't be normal again. My worst fear has come to life. My heart, she is gone.

...

I can't give her more than half a day. I keep my mind off her by helping my parents for the day, but it was still a few hours before curfew when everything was finished.

I have to go to her house. I know she'll be there, drawing something on her bed.

...

She has been drawing all day. I can tell, because there are sheets of paper all over her bed, all with drawings on. She piles them all together before I can see what's on them, and the only one I can see remaining is of the New York skyline.

'Maya?'

'What do you want, Riley?'

I can already feel the tears coming.

'Do you actually think I could see you any different just because I know about this?'

She is shaking slightly. 'There's more' She mutters, almost too quiet to hear. 'But I don't need you to know.'

'Please, peaches, you can trust me.'

 _Your safe place is me_

I love to know that Maya trusts me. It helps me keep my confidence, and trust her back.

Slowly and unsurely, she shows me her sketches from today.

Some of them are of a man. This must be the guy that hurt her. Bastard. He doesn't look familiar, but from the detail, I can tell the memory is vivid in her mind.

But, some of them are of me. Why is that? Is it some way of saying that she hates me, or doesn't hate me...?

She is still sitting on her bed curled up in a ball, crying. Suddenly, it hits me.

I throw the papers onto the floor, and sit next to her. My hands are automatically around her, and the tears are already running down my face as well.

We lie down next to each other and I let her sob into my shoulder.

I could stay here forever. She holds me close so I make sure I hold her too.

She looks up. I see all the innocence and worry in her eyes. Her face is now inches away from mine and I feel her breath on my face.

'Peaches, I love youl no matter what. You understand that, right?

'Yes, Riles. Thank you. I love you too'

Still unsure, she inspect my face, then quickly decides to grab my face and kiss me.

She tastes just like peaches. My heart is back.

Maybe I was wrong. Today really is the best day ever.


	2. Author's note: important

**Okay, so...**

 **If you have read my bio you might have caught a little part where I mentioned that I wrote a story here based upon a dream I once had. This happens to be the one I was talking about.**

 **So I changed the names and adapted the story to fit what is one of my favourite shows.**

 **But, as dreams occur, they usually end up pretty jumbled, and it isn't usually easy to remember exactly what happened.**

 **This dream in particular haunted me. It scared me, and I couldn't forget it. I needed to write about it. But it didn't make sense.**

 **So, I changed something main about the plot. One, to fit the show and two, to make sense.**

 **...**

 **But I had a breakthrough yesterday. I remembered the whole dream. I have no clue how, or what changed it, but it finally made sense.**

 **So I plan to, not change, but add the original adapted version to this story.**

 **So tell me... if that's a good idea... I probably will anyway for myself but I hope it will make more sense.**

 **As well as this, it was one of the first fanfiction I properly wrote online, and the first girl meets world fanfiction, as well as the first one-shot. My writing has developed and I honestly hope it will be better if I rewrite it to suit.**

 **Thank you**

 **MelodyGrace1809**


	3. Version 2

I can't wait to see Maya. I know I see her every day but waiting to see her again every night is _torture._

She has the ability to make the worst day the best day. Every day is the best day for me, but I don't think anyone really understands why.

 _Today was even better than yesterday, and yesterday was the best day ever! I'd think about tomorrow, but I'm afraid I'd burst into sparkles!_

I laugh at the memory. Katy is just like her daughter. She knows me so well. That was the day maya wanted to be me.

But I don't think anyone understands why I feel that way. Everyday I see my favourite person ever. Maya. I get to spend my whole day doing whatever with her. I think that a day is the best when really I know that I'm going to have the best time with Maya tomorrow.

I like to overthink. Well... I don't like it. It just happens. But if Maya ever arrives a single minute late, I will think something is wrong. Either she is sick;

 _Oh, I could never get sick_

I remember those words distinctly. And I know she is never sick... unless she's drunk, and she usually crashes here when that happens.

Or she is mad at me... but I have never seen Maya mad. And I mean "holding a grudge" mad. She doesn't have the capacity for anything more than a day being mad at one of her friends.. I have only ever seen her properly upset about her father, and even so she blames herself and not him.

She definitely can't feel the same way I do, or else she would never leave this place.

Hopefully she just reacts different.

'Where is she?' I demand to myself. As if the question summoned her, my blonde beauty jumps through the window.

'Miss me, did ya?' She grins and raises her eyebrow.

I nod truthfully. I can't lie to her, but I don't think she understands how much I really mean it.

'Peaches...' I begin to speak, but decide against it. No friendships need ruining today.

'Yeah sweetie?' Those pet names will be the death of me someday.

'Oh nothing, I was just saying that we should get going.'

'Where, honey?' It's a Saturday, so there isn't any school and nothing is planned, but I need an excuse to get out with her, and try to ignore anything running through my mind.

'Anywhere, Maya. I don't care. Just out. Please?'

She looks at me inquisitively. Oh no. I said something too obvious. Then her expression loosens. Phew.

'Okay, let's go!'

* * *

We take the subway to Topanga's, like ususal. I never stop overthinking, but it's better that she's here. I guess it's easier to keep my mind off her when she is with me?

 _You know, it is possible that you're too close_

Lucas doesn't get it. He loves me, but he doesn't understand. I don't feel close enough. Not if she could take a break from me. Not if she can be 1 minute late.

'Honey?' She asks me, waking me from my daydream. 'Thinking about Lucas again?'

'Uhh...' she knows me too well. But I'm not thinking of him the way she assumes.

'What do you want?'

I order a smoothie, and we sat down in our usual spot. Maya sits next to me and I put my arm around her. I love using the excuse that we're really close friends to touch her.

 _I went on one date with him, poured a smoothie on his head_

I know Maya doesn't like Lucas, but that sentence didn't make sense. Maya and I have poured so many things over each other's heads. That worries me.

Farkle, Lucas and Zay walk in.

'Hey guys'. I wave them over.

We sit in our usual seats, Lucas between me and Maya. Even though Lucas is straight in the middle, Maya inches away from him, toward the edge of the seat, and curls up slightly.

'I gotta go' Maya stands up and slings her bag around her shoulder.

'What is it, peaches, do you want me to come with you?'

'No, Riley, it's okay.'mShe pats my shoulder as she passes and leaves out of the door.

Suddenly there is an awkward silence. Nobody was talking. Then Farkle breaks it. "It's okay, Riley, I bet she just needed to do something for her mom."

'Yeah, see her mom's not here right now.' Lucas points out.

'Do you guys know something I don't?' I ask, noticing them looking down at the floor. 'If so, tell me. Because I get slightly annoyed when people think I'm too innocent, and I'm older now, I think I already know about the bad things happening in the world. Tell me, please.'

* * *

I tried not to think about it, but I can't. If she really is just doing chores, I can help, I don't mind. But if there's something else... why would she be keeping it from me?

I knock on the door, and her mom answers. "Hi Riley! Maya said you'd be busy today.'

'Oh, no Mrs Hunter, I'm not busy right now. Is Maya here?'

Suddenly her eyes dart in the direction of the Maya's room. 'Oh, well actually she's quite busy...' she doesn't even seem to convince herself.

'I don't mind helping if she has a lot of chores' I add, and she smiles back at me.

'It's okay...'

'Hey, Mom, are we going now?' Maya's muffled voice yells from her room, and I hear her approach the door. Her mom suddenly looks panicked, like she can't stop what will inevitably happen.

But what will happen?

Maya swings her door open and walks towards her mom. 'Where are you going?'

'Riley!' She yells at the sight of me, and before she can run away, I see why.

Her shirt. All I can see that isn't covered by her jacket reads "Rape Victim" and there is information underneath.

'Maya? Were you raped?'

'WHAT THE HELL, RILEY!' She yells and turns back towards her room.

That means yes...

'No Maya, don't run away.' I say, tensely calm.

'Yeah, baby girl, she knows already. I'll leave you two to talk. Maya, we'll go in 10' she kisses her daughter on the head, then leaves the uncomfortable atmosphere out the front door.

'Why didn't you tell me?' I ask weakly, but no reply returns. 'Peaches?'

'I'm leaving now, Riley. You should too. Leave me.' And she is gone. Out the door. Suddenly one minute late doesn't seem as bad, because I doubt she will be through my window tomorrow morning.

 _It is possible that you're too close_

No. I don't know her at all, I just realize. And even if we were, I can guarantee that we're not anymore. So much for not ruining any friendships today.

* * *

I can't sleep. How do I sleep when I know my sweet peaches is angry with me. When I know my only hope has been shattered?

I always cherished the nights she slept here. We would lie in darkness and talk for hours. Even though she doesn't sleep here every night, my bed feels empty without her.

* * *

I was right. She isn't here. I have to go to her house. She is actually mad at me this time. I know she wouldn't talk to me before, but maybe she will now?

"Mrs Hunter?" I ask, carefully walking in through their open door.

Katy, sitting on the couch, looks up from her phone, and smiles at me gently. At lest she doesn't hate me. "Hi Riley." Her voice is shaky...

"Is... Maya okay?" I stutter.

"Oh, don't mind her. She's okay. She just got worried because we were going to an event that I said she might be interested in, because there would be others, the same."

"Oh. C-can I talk to her?"

"Sure, Riley, she's in her room." She tells me, and I thank her before finding my way to her daughter's room.

Maya is dismissively flipping through a textbook, not really reading, considering how quickly she is going. It's uneasy.

'Peaches, I'm so sorry, I just needed to know what was upsetting you.'

'I told you. To drop it. Why did you have to go to my house when I told you I was busy? I didn't want you to know!' She is on the verge of crying, I can tell, but she is holding strong to seem mad and brave. It just me makes me love her more.

'What did you think would happen if I knew?'

'You would think I'm weak. Feel sorry for me. Or leave me.'

WHAT? How could she think that?

'Riley, I have been scared my whole life. Then I met you. You're the only one who could possibly think I was flawless. Now you know. I'm sorry. Please leave me alone for today.'

'Maya...'

'NO. Please, go away!' She yells at me.

I can't say no to her. Although it hurts like a million knives stabbing me all over, I force myself out of her small apartment.

She is actually mad at me now. This is the worst thing that could possibly happen.

 _I just need to take a break. From what? From... you._

I want to give her her space, but I love her too much. A break for day was bad enough, but I fear our friendship won't be normal again. My worst fear has come to life. My heart, she is gone.

* * *

I can't give her more than half a day. I keep my mind off her by helping my parents for the day, but it was still a few hours before curfew when everything was finished.

I have to go to her house. I know she'll be there, drawing something on her bed.

* * *

She has been drawing all day. I can tell, because there are sheets of paper all over her bed, all with drawings on. She piles them all together before I can see what's on them, and the only one I can see remaining is of the New York skyline.

'Maya?'

'What do you want, Riley?'

I can already feel the tears coming.

'Do you actually think I could see you any different just because I know about this?'

She is shaking slightly. 'There's more' She mutters, almost too quiet to hear. 'But I don't need you to know.'

'Please, peaches, you can trust me.'

 _Your safe place is me_

I love to know that Maya trusts me. It helps me keep my confidence, and trust her back.

'This was when I was very young. Before I knew you.' She whispers.

'You always knew me. And you will always know me, no matter what I know about you.'

She smiley weakly. 'Maybe... if I had some better friends back then. Maybe if I had you.'

'It's okay, Peaches.' I put my hand on top of hers.

Slowly and unsurely, she shows me her sketches from today.

Some of them are of a man. This must be the guy that hurt her. Bastard. He doesn't look familiar, but from the detail, I can tell the memory is vivid in her mind.

But, a couple of them are of me. Why is that? Is it some way of saying that she hates me, or forgives me...?

She is still sitting on her bed curled up in a ball, crying. Suddenly, it hits me.

I throw the papers onto the floor, and sit next to her. My hands are automatically around her, and the tears are already running down my face as well.

We lie down next to each other and I let her sob into my shoulder.

I could stay here forever. She holds me close so I make sure I hold her too.

She looks up. I see all the innocence and worry in her eyes. Her face is now inches away from mine and I feel her breath on my face.

'Peaches, I love youl no matter what. You understand that, right?

'Yes, Riles. Thank you. I love you too'

Still unsure, she inspect my face, then quickly decides to grab it from the sides, and kiss me.

She tastes just like peaches. My heart is back.

Maybe I was wrong. Today really is the best day ever.

* * *

 **So there is version 2!**

 **This is much closer to the original and thought it's not developed I'm pretty sure it's changed enough**

 **thank you**


End file.
